


Request collection

by someonepleasehugshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Langst, M/M, i make lance cry, it gets soft tho, it's okay tho, james says stupid stuff, kinkade saves the day, makes lance happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonepleasehugshiro/pseuds/someonepleasehugshiro
Summary: All the fic requests I get on tumblr will be posted here!





	Request collection

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received on tumblr, hope you enjoy!  
> ~Adi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mean comment makes Lance really upset and Kinkade comes to save the day.

‘Maybe being off in space dulled my people skills’ , mused Lance upset. 

He was laying on his back on the floor of a training room in the Garrison. He came to practice, but he just couldn’t focus. His mind kept replaying the conversation he had about Ryan earlier. Or should he start using Kinkade..he wouldn’t want to make things worse than they already were.

‘Maybe it’s all been in my head..maybe I’m just not good enough.’

Lance sighed and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. It was his fault for getting his hopes up, it wasn’t like there really was any answer to his flirting before. It’s just that Kinkade really seemed to enjoy his time with Lance before, so he dared to think of more.

‘Pff obviously too much. James stated clearly that he dislikes being called that, I’ve been delusional. I should just give up, not like I ever get anything good..’ 

That last thought is what destroyed Lance’s walls completely. He grimaced and started sobbing. He was so so sad! He raised from the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. He tried smothering his sorrow in them, but he just wanted to let go! To stop pretending that he’s unbeatable for the sake of the universe, he wanted to be a normal human again! A human that loved and was loved…

“Lance..?”

The tentative question stunned Lance so much he stopped sobbing. He raised his head with a wet gasp and came face to face with a very worried Kinkade looming over him.

“R-Rya..”, stammered Lance only to cut it short, “Kinkade..w-what are you doing here?”

Lance hastily wiped his face off and lowered his gaze towards the floor. Kinkade frowned at his answer and kneeled before him. 

“What happened?”, came Kinkade’s question. His voice was so soft, he looked so worried Lance thought he just might cry again. It just wasn’t fair! Why did he have to show up now? He was just trying to convince himself to give up on him!

“N-Nothing..I’m fine, nothing happened”, argued Lance weakly. He didn’t even know how to approach the subject. 

Sighing, Kinkade tried a different approach.

“How come you called me Kinkade?”

“Huh?”, was Lance’s very intelligent answer. That wasn’t what he was expecting.

“You always call me Ryan. Not just now, even when we first started studying at the Garrison. The few times we talked, you called me Ryan. So..why change that now?”

Kinkade looked Lance in the eyes, seeing the tears form again. “Who did you talk to?”

A whine escaped Lance and he quickly hid his face in his knees again. “B-But..James said you hate it when you’re called like that..?” 

Eyes widening a bit at the new information, Kinkade huffed. “What was Griffin’s business with you anyway? More importantly, why would he go out of his way to tell you that? I’ve never once complained about your way of addressing me, there was no need for this.” 

The surprisingly long response made Lance turn his gaze towards Kinkade once more. Did he hear that right..?

“Please ignore whatever Griffin said. I never commented on you calling me Ryan because I liked it” , continued Kinkade, a soft smile forming on his face. He was glad that Lance was actually listening to him.

“S-So..I’m not bothering you? It’s alright that we train together a-and eat together and..that I like spending time with you..I..” 

Lance was interrupted when he found himself being pulled in a hug. His eyes widened in shock and he just stayed there for a moment, unsure what to do next.

“I enjoy our time together as well. You’re amazing, Lance, but you’re surprisingly dense”, Kinkade pulled back a bit to stare at Lance, “ you really didn’t notice that you’re the only one I act this way with? I don’t usually talk this much, and just as you realized before, only you are allowed to call me Ryan. Can’t you really guess why?” 

Eyes brimmed with tears again, but Lance smiled and giggled. This was real, right? This was really happening?

“Yes it is.” 

With a start, Lance realized he said that out loud. He’s really out of it.

“Then..are we..?”, began Lance, looking shyly at Kinkade. At the raised eyebrow he got, he tried again, “W-What are we, Ryan?”

“Whatever you want us to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Kittah out!


End file.
